


Angel in Black Lipstick

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: CreepypastaCharacter: Jane the KillerRelationship: Jane/readerRequest: If you're open, then how about something like this?: Request: Jane the Killer x Experimented!Female!Reader: Jane wanders through a facility, when she finds something interesting. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to survive the "Liquid Hate" project.A.N: I did this with the idea that the facility had been shut down.





	Angel in Black Lipstick

The halls were dark and empty. Despite the white walls and floor, there was so much dirt and blood splattered everywhere that it was almost impossible to tell that this use to be a research facility.   
You had been here for as long as you could remember, having woke up in a bright white room with men in surgical masks surrounding you.   
They were testing something, something which you had no say over. They monitored you for four weeks after you woke, making sure you had no side effects from the drugging or other issues that might lead to complications with their testing.  
You heard screams and sobs that bounced off the cold walls. Eventually, they had come for you. they strapped you to a table and injected you with something they called ‘liquid hate’.   
perhaps, if you had been a willing participant, you might have found it easier to deal with. Perhaps, if they had followed up with help and support, you might have taken to the changes easier.   
But a day after you were injected, they left in a hurry.   
The surgeons and researchers fled the building, obviously scared of something. You never saw what.   
But you were trapped in the building during your changes. For days, it felt like your every nerve was on fire as the formula coursed through your veins and changed your body.   
Your senses heightened, which only added to your pain. The shrieks of others abandoned here were ear splitting and made you feel sick. The bright lights made you wince and, in the end, you smashed the bulbs to try and offer yourself some relief. You could taste blood and smell the horrific bodies which were hidden down in the basement from when the liquid hate would kill people.   
apparently, you were lucky to have lived through it, but it was hard to see that line of thinking when you were trapped in this place.   
You struggled with your new body. You were quicker with faster reflexes. They had said you would experience homicidal tendencies for a minute or so, but it continued on and off for weeks after.   
When you eventually came to a place where you were in control of your body and were able to deal with the changes, you felt too scared to leave. You didn’t know what to do, or where to go.   
These experiments sounded like they were being done by the government but it was illegal. If you turned up, they might try kill you.   
So you stayed in the facility, wondering around it like a lost puppy.   
\--------------time skip ----------------  
Someone was here.   
You could hear their footsteps. They were female, you were sure of it. The small click from their shoes indicated heels. You could smell a sweet aroma like a perfume.   
Moving from your room, you listened intently for the intruder. No one had been here in years. There was the odd patients that had been left, but they were in the male ward, which you had boarded up the door for. They were too violent and out of control.   
No, this person was walking rather slowly, as if she was just having a look around.   
You moved through the halls quickly and silently while listening closely to her footsteps and determining where she was going.   
You were on the same floor as her now, only three hallways away from here. Then you heard her stop, which caused you to stop. You listened for her next move, until you suddenly heard her sprinting in your direction.   
You twisted on your heels and ran. She was fast, maybe even as fast as you were, but you knew these halls like the back of your hand. You twisted round corners and jumped over obstacles that had been dropped in the chaos. She stumbled a few times, but kept on your tail, even catching up to you.   
“Hey!” You heard a voice call after you, soft and kind. But you had learned not to trust any voice.   
You kept running until you felt someone grab your arm. You were pulled back as she dug her heels in the ground to stop you from running. Immediately and without hesitation, you swung at her, but she was just as quick as you were and ducked. But your outburst told her you couldn’t be reasoned with right now.   
moving quickly, she managed to kick the back of your knee and that caused you to nearly drop to the ground. She grabbed your other hand and slapped you against the wall, using her strength to hold your hands at the side of your head. You refused to look her in the eyes as you fought against her.  
“Im not going to hurt you, okay?” Despite her aggressive stance and actions, her voice never lost that sweet edge to it.   
You struggled against her grip, even managing to nearly cause her to fall backwards, until you looked up at her.   
Black eyes, just like your own. You had seen yourself in a reflection a few times and had been told it was a side effect. Not just her pupils, but her entire eyes. They were big and doll like with long eyelashes. She had nearly white skin with painted black lips. Her hair, like her other features, was jet black and long, falling down to curl at the ends.   
She spoke but you didn’t quite here it. Your head was pounding a little from when she threw you against the wall.   
“What?” You blinked, unsure of what she had said.   
“So you CAN talk.” She smirked at you. You must have answered the question you didn’t hear.  
“Yes.” You breath. Yes, she was stunning to look at, but that didn’t mean you were willing to trust her any more than before.   
“You had Liquid hate too?” She asked loosening her grip on your wrists a little.   
“Yes.” You repeat yourself, and she signs. She drops your hands and steps back from you a little, looking down the corridor. You instantly rub your wrists. She was definitely stronger than most. Even from those who had survived liquid hate. You had had to fight a few back when the facility was abandoned. Perhaps it was the raw instinct and homicidal thoughts that kicked in during your first week, but you always won. She could obviously give you a run for your money.   
“You aren’t from here.” You suddenly say, frowning at her. When she stepped back, you were able to see what she was wearing.   
A black dress with a hoodie of the same colour. Her long white legs were bare and on her feet were small heels.   
“I was.” She looked down the corridor again, almost longingly.   
“How did you get out?” You ask her with a degree of urgency.   
“Out?” She turned back to you, her dark eyebrows pulling into a frown of confusion.   
“Yeah, away from them. How did you escape?” You step away from the wall towards her.   
“Escape? I-“ She cut off, looking at you as though she had just realised something. “You didn’t ask for the liquid hate?”   
“No, they kidnapped me. Left just after I was injected.” You rub your upper right arm, still remembering the pain of the liquid being forced into your veins.   
Her mouth opened slightly, and she looked at you with a form of sadness which made you look away with embarrassment.   
“Do you want out?” She stepped forward, reaching and taking your hands in her own.   
“More than anything.” You breathe, closing your eyes as you try to banish the nightmares you had endured.   
“Come on then.” She started pulling you back the way you had came from. She walked quickly and with purpose.   
“What?” You squeaked, which made her giggle and look back at you.   
“I’ll get you out. You can come with me.” She smiled sweetly at you and you felt your heart melt for her.   
But something was playing on your mind. You allowed her to guide you while walking beside her. She seemed to know where she was going as you had.   
“You got liquid hate because you… wanted it?” You asked, watching as her features winced a little, confirming what you had thought. “Why?”   
“Someone, they hurt my family. He killed them. I-“ She struggled to put into words what she wanted to say.   
“You want revenge?” You try to help her. She gave a single nod, her curls bouncing a little as she did. “I’ll help.”   
“What?” She stopped, looking to you as if you had just told her something outrageous.   
“If you help me out of here, I’ll help you get revenge.” You explain to her.   
She started at you for a moment, as if unable to believe her ears before doing something completely unexpected.   
She leaned forward and kiss you. Her lips were soft and smooth as they moved against your own in a brief but heavenly kiss.   
When she pulled back, she giggled a little.   
“That colour suits you.” She nods at your lips. You raised your fingers and swipe across your lips, showing that some of her black lipstick had transferred to your own lips. You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.   
She took your hand and started to lead you back out of this hell hole. Your angle in black lip stick.


End file.
